The Apology
by TDCSI
Summary: Sara gets mad at Grissom, but she forgives him after a special apology. GSR birthday present for Kakidoll.


TDCSI is not affiliated with CSI or CBS and just writes stories intended for good fun.

Okay, so this is for Kakidoll. It's her birthday today, and she was wanting some smut. This is not betaed, so all of the mistakes are mine. If you review to complain about grammar and shit, it's going to fall on deaf ears.

* * *

The Apology

"Sara." Grissom called after her as she slammed the passenger door to the Denali. He quickly followed her through the doors to the lab.

She stormed past the front desk eliciting a disgusted look from Judy. Without a word, Sara headed down the hall and Grissom was in full pursuit.

"Come on, it's not that bad."

Sara held up her hand without missing a stride. The glass walls of the lab were always handy to provide the techs with good entertainment. "Ha!" She called back sarcastically.

"I said I was sorry. What more do you want?" Grissom pleaded.

Down the hall Warrick, Nick, and Catherine were sitting comfortably in the living chairs of the break room when the disgruntled voices echoed.

"Oh, I got action on this." Warrick started. "Five bucks says she cusses him out."

"Ten." Catherine quickly added.

"Twenty she kills him." Nick threw out his bet.

They watched on as the couple came into view. Sara appeared to be wet but they weren't sure, and Grissom was doing his best to say he was sorry. "Sara, come on. What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing." Sara halted her fast pace to turn and face Grissom.

"It was an accident." He continued to plead.

Sara scoffed. "Okay, so if I kill you in your sleep, I can just say it was an accident."

Grissom paused. "What does this have to do with killing me?"

"Gil!" She glanced down at her soaked clothes. "Look!"

Sara's black jeans were now mostly spotted to a light tan color, and her blue shirt was closer to white. Grissom just continued to look dumbfounded at her.

"My clothes are ruined. My favorite jeans, ruined!"

"I said I was sorry. You know it's not every day bleach is running through water pipes." He clarified.

The onlookers all gave painful expressions.

"And how was I to know that the valve was that fragile."

Sara's mouth fell open. "You opened it on purpose, why I'll never figure out, but you did, and soaked me with bleach." Her hands felt her dampened hair. "I hope you like blondes." She turned and took several steps before facing him once again. "Oh…wait, you do like blondes if I remember correctly."

"Sara, you're being irrational." Grissom's voice deepened in a warning tone.

"I think I have the right to be irrational."

"Hey, what's going on here?" Ecklie turned the corner into the hall of the arguing couple. "I thought we had this relationship thing all sorted out?"

"We're fine." Grissom tried to detour his nemesis.

"Bull shit!" Sara stepped back closer to Grissom. "Does this look like fine to you?"

Ecklie held up his hands to Sara. "Sidle, why don't you calm down and just go take a shower?"

Now with Ecklie in the mix, the onlookers had their eyes locked on the hall. Catherine, Warrick, and Nick were standing at the door waiting for one of them to come unglued.

"It's gonna be Sara." Catherine started. "I bet she takes a swing at him."

"Naww." Nick drawled out. "Griss will show off Ecklie."

Warrick shook his head. "I'm thinking Sara is about to take out Ecklie."

"Stay out of this Conrad." Grissom tried to sound serious, but he knew that Ecklie would distract Sara from her anger towards him for the moment.

"Shut up Gil, and fuck you Ecklie." She pointed at Grissom before moving her determined finger to the lab director.

"That's insubordination Sidle. You just earned yourself a week suspension." Ecklie delivered the sentence proudly.

"Conrad, she's just mad."

"At you!" Both Sara and Ecklie responded.

"This is your fault." She pointed at Grissom once again before heading towards the showers.

Grissom remained standing for a moment next to Ecklie. He caught the smirk Ecklie was wearing. "Oh shut up, Conrad." He proceeded towards the locker room

Sara's clothes were carelessly thrown about when he entered. He could hear her talking over the spray of the water, obviously still mad. Grissom couldn't help but snicker to himself at her choice of words. With a deep breath, he knew the situation needed to be resolved. He turned the corner and stood before the shower stall she was using.

"Sara…"

"Shut up, I'm not talking to you!"

Grissom pulled the curtain back. "Then just listen, because I'm talking to you." The sight of her naked body glistening in the hot steam made him shudder. His brain nearly shut down, and he forgot what he was about to say. "Ummm…"

Sara knew he was distracted. "Well. What's so important?"

"Ummm…" Grissom gave his head a shake. "I'm sorry. Really sorry. I don't know why I did what I did."

Sara put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Because of you, I got suspended; my clothes are ruined, and look at my hair." She pointed to the highlights that had already appeared.

Grissom shrugged. "It's not that bad."

Sara rolled her eyes and pulled the curtain shut. Grissom stood and glared at the curtain before heading back to his office. He was only two steps out of the locker room when he ran into a snooping Catherine.

"Whoops, sorry, Gil." Catherine took his glare with a grain of salt as he continued down the hall. She waited until he had disappeared before entering the room. The first thing she noticed was the clothes. "Sara?" With no response, Catherine continued towards the showers. She found Sara wrapped in a towel staring at herself in the foggy mirror.

"Look." Sara held up several strands of her colored hair.

Catherine offered a sympathetic expression. "What happened?"

"We were working that 419 at the meth house, and Gil noticed some weird pipes. So, like an idiot, he opened the valve, that broke, and I just happened to get sprayed with bleach." She continued to admire her new hair color.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." Catherine tried to comfort Sara.

Sara turned towards the red head. "But I wasn't his first concern. He was more worried about the evidence than what happened to me. It's an open and shut case!" Sara began to let her anger grow once again. "The idiots cooking the stuff, killed each other, who cares about the evidence?!" Catherine remained silent and just let Sara go through her rant.

Grissom sat in his office and couldn't figure out what was so bad about having clothes ruined. In the past he's had several sets of clothing ruined. It was just part of the job. He sat through the remainder of the shift thinking. It was when he noticed it was the end of the shift that Sara had not come to him. Grissom attempted to call her cell to no avail. He noticed Catherine walking down the hall. "Hey, Cath." She stopped and came back into his office. "Have you seen Sara?"

"Yeah. I took her home several hours ago…why?"

He shook his head. "I was just wondering where she was." Catherine smiled at him and proceeded to leave. "Hey…um…was she still mad?" All he got in response was her classic 'I'm sorry' expression. Grissom sighed and decided to head home himself.

Sara was curled up on the bed with Hank as she watched a movie. She absently continued to pull her long hair around so she could see the new coloring. The dog glanced back when she would move. "Look at what your daddy did to my hair."

Just then, Hank stood suddenly and jumped off of the bed. His departure told her that Grissom had come home. Sara shut off the TV and crawled under the covers. She made the effort to pretend she was asleep.

Grissom slowly entered the bedroom with the idea he'd be able to talk to Sara. He noticed she was under the covers, and his hopes of talking were smothered. Grissom decided that maybe it was for the best and headed for the bathroom. As he walked in front of the TV, he noticed the static from the screen make his arm hair stand out. Curious, Grissom felt the screen. It was warm. He grinned and went to Sara's side of the bed. "Sara." Cautiously, he sat down on the edge. "Honey." She let a moan escape and Grissom smiled. "You were never asleep, faker."

Sara pulled the covers down and smiled at him. "Look at my hair."

He shrugged. "I don't think it's that bad. Kinda gives you that bad girl appearance." Sara started laughing and Grissom leaned down to embrace her. "Forgive me?"

She wrapped her arms around him. "Not totally, but it's a start." Sara felt Grissom's tongue snake out and graze the skin on her neck. "Mmm…you're beginning to get the idea."

Grissom slowly pulled himself onto the bed. "You have no idea how sexy you looked today in the shower." He began to place wet kissed on her neck. "If we weren't at work, I would have taken you right there."

As he continued with the kisses, his hands began to wander over her clothed body. Sara also ran her hands up and down his back in encouraging strokes. "Ooohh, you're thinking dirty thoughts."

"I always think dirty thoughts when it comes to you." Grissom breathed out between kisses. He was nipping at her with his teeth as she pulled along his back.

"Want me to be a bad girl?"

He pulled away to look at her. "God yes."

"On your back." Sara instructed.

Grissom grinned. "Yes, Ma'am." He carefully maneuvered himself over her and did as she ordered.

Sara tossed the covers and moved to straddle Grissom's hips. She ground down on his groin. He moved his hands with the intention of grasping her hips, but she stopped him short. "No. Hands go here." Sara leaned forward putting his hands against the head board. Grissom grasped the warm maple with his hands. "So…you want a bad girl huh?" He nodded and she grinned wickedly back.

Grissom watched as Sara's eyes filled with mischievous, and couldn't help the sudden pang of ecstasy. Her hands slowly slid across his chest and with rapid speed, ripped his shirt open. He drew in a deep breath. Sara moved down and began unbuckling his belt. As she worked on his pants, her teeth nipped at his bare chest. Her friskiness caused Grissom to suck in a deep breath.

Once Sara had his slacks undone, she slid down further. Grissom's breathing increased as her hands pulled his erection from the confides of his shorts. The cool rush of air coming from her lips made him shudder. His eyes were closed as he just let himself become enveloped in her touch.

Her lips slowly passed over the head of his erection making his hips buck involuntarily as the breath escaped his lips. Grissom gripped the headboard turning his knuckles white. "Oh God, Sara…" She hummed before letting her lips slide off with a pop. "Bad girl."

Sara sat up and pulled her top off before shucking her shorts. She slid back up to hover over him. "Hang on." Grissom sucked in a breath and tightened his grip.

She slid down his torso letting her moist center leave a trail. Sara captured his lips as she carefully guided him to her. She bit his bottom lip as she roughly slammed her hips down onto him. Grissom grunted and tried to thrust against her. Sara smiled as he was able to keep his hold on the headboard. As she sat still on him, Grissom opened his eyes. They were the color of the raging sea, overtaken by lust.

"Is that bad enough?" Sara grinned.

"No." He released the bed and sat up faster than Sara had expected. Without any warning, she was beneath him. Grissom was quick to push himself back into her heat. His shirt draped over them both. "You're a bad girl if you don't resist."

He didn't wait for a response, and picked up her leg, tossing it over his shoulder. Now it was Sara's turn to grip the headboard as Grissom began thrusting into her. He kept his strokes slow, but didn't stop until her body wouldn't allow for any more penetration. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she became lost in the sensations that flooded her body.

Grissom continued at a steady pace until he felt their need grow. He sped up, grunting with every thrust. Sara's mouth fell open, words failing to escape. She could only elicit moans.

Their moans and groans mixed with their breaths as they prepared to fall off of the edge. Sara released the headboard to claw into Grissom's back. He ignored the pain from her finger nails as he felt her body close tightly over him. With several more deep thrusts, he emptied himself into her.

Grissom carefully moved off of her, and neither was able to speak. They waited until their breathing had calmed. Sara looked over at Grissom, his shirt still covering part of his body as his chest heaved. His eyes were closed. "You're forgiven."

His eyes slowly opened. "You can get mad at me anytime."

* * *

I would say that's quite the apology. Whew…

Review the fic, review to wish Kakidoll a happy birthday, or review because you just like saying hello. I'll take them anyway.

TDCSI


End file.
